Hanshou
by Solo-dono
Summary: Chp 4 so close! Riku was just an ordinary boy living in the 1600’s. That is until a vampire named Ansem gave him a chance of a life time. Riku has just about forgotten of the promise he made in the past...until Sora shows up at his school...
1. Chapter 1: Mokushi

**Title:** Hanshou

**Chapter:** 1?

**Chapter Title:** Mokushi

**Rating:** pg-13 for now, Rating will go up

**Author:** Solo Yes just please let me know!

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Supernatural, AU, Some OOC, Rape, some BDSM/S&M in later chapters, Lemon.

---M-i-n-o-r---s-c-e-n-e---c-h-a-n-g-e---_ (A couple of minutes or seconds.)_

_**---M-a-j-o-r---S-c-e-n-e---c-h-a-n-g-e---(**Changing days)_

_**-P-O-V-** Point of View Change (DUH!)_

_**Summery:** Riku, Cloud, Squall, Vincent, and Zell are the scary 'Goth' kids in their high school. Ansem is their 'land lord.' And Sephiroth teaches Science. But when Sora transfers to school Riku knows he has to have him. Only thing is, what is Riku and will Sora be willing to become like him?_

**Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or Final Fantasy, nor do I own any of the characters from either of the game. I also don't own Tripp pants, cause if I did the pants wouldn't be so expensive!**

**A/N**: The way I wrote this story will make more sense as the story continues. This chapter should only be read by people with a High school reading level. Alot of the words are hard and younger people will have no idea what the mean…probably… I mean who says 'entity' anymore? You'll understand (I hope) by the 1st or 2nd chapter… (the rest of the chapters wont be written like this!)

* * *

_**Hanshou**_

_Chapter 1:_

Mokushi

After years of having dream after dream of one's horrid past, one begins to yearn of a night without any breed of dream, a night of pure disregard for everything. Being totally and utterly eclipsed by the void abyss is a feeling so great one begins to crave for it, virtually becoming addicted to it, and yearn for it to never end. But after so long and dreadful a past, one begins to gather that nothing lasts forever, no matter how badly you desire it…

_**---W-h-e-n---l-i-g-h-t---t-u-r-n-s---t-o---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---**_

Vincent, in no way, was a deep sleeper, in fact he was an insomniac; and once again the appalling screech of an alarm clock seized Vincent from his stillness. Rising with a low snarl Vincent ran his clawed hand all the way through his long raven hair, Riku would compensate for waking him once again.

Vincent lingered in his bed for sometime; awaiting the time the horrid alarm would be silenced by its owner. His ruby eyes, still clouded with sleep, glowered angrily at a blameless wall as the shrieking continued. Realizing that Riku was not going to get up any time soon, Vincent clambered out of bed, muttering rigorously. Vincent staggered down the corridor, the soft padding of his naked feet drown out by the blaring of the alarm clock, to the door that concealed the revolting noise. Not pertaining to knock Vincent stumbled into Riku's chaotic room, probing for the offending entity. Stepping over assorted heaps of attire and additional belongings Vincent, at last, reached the bedside dresser. Ordinarily an alarm clock would be upon dresser, however, this was Riku. In place of an alarm clock was a collection of clothes, magazines, beer bottles, and a jumble of additional things. The blare of the clock seemed to be emitting from beneath the mound, so Vincent did the logical thing, he smashed his fist onto the bundle violently. Vincent must have hit the gadget dead on since the unfortunate apparatus' screeching started to distort and retard; becoming further irritated by the sound, Vincent slammed his fist once more onto the pile, this time silencing the aberrant contraption.

Now that the maddening buzzer had been taken care of only one soul objective remained.

The raven haired teen turned to gaze at the individual that lay, dead to the world, in bed. The juvenile looked far too serene, "Arise, morning has come; can thou not hear th' irate cry of your infernal mechanism!" Vincent roared, shaking the silver haired youth.

Riku did not budge, causing Vincent to let out a loud sigh and run his hand through long raven locks, muttering malicious things under his breath. Leisurely, Vincent striped the boy of his sheet, leering when he found that Riku was clad in only boxers. Vincent bowed over the smaller boy and kissed him tenderly, running his hand down Riku's exposed torso. Slowly Riku began to respond to the gentle kiss, his aquamarine eyes fluttering open. Smirking victoriously Vincent pulled away, gazing down at Riku.

"Shit Vince, ya sure do know how to wake a guy…" Riku mumbled his voice laced with sleep and lust. Establishing that his mission was complete Vincent turned to depart from the room.

"Do you really hate me enough to just leave me like this, I mean we've been though so much…" Riku drawled as he ran a hand through his disheveled silver locks, sighing dejectedly.

The next thing Riku knew he was lying on his back, being kissed fervently by one Vincent Valentine, who was comfortably straddling Riku's hips. Smirking slightly Riku began to kiss Vincent with just as much vigor, raking his fingers down Vincent's back. Breaking apart for air Vincent stared down at Riku, "I am not able, nor willing to hate thou. Thou must know that I, in actuality, am far too fond of thou to hate, Riku."

The silver haired teen let out a low groan, "I love the way you say my name, why don't you say it more often?" Riku purred as he pinched one of Vincent's nipples through his chemise.

Vincent let out a moan and smiled, "If I spoke thy name at every turn, it wouldst not hold such worth, or am I wrong?" He inquired as he ran his hand down Riku's taut lower abdomen.

"No, you're right, as always." Riku grunted as Vincent's hand began to slither underneath the waist band of his boxers.

"Glad to see you both are geared up and alert." said a deep voice in a zealous tone, coming from Riku's doorway. Both teen's withdrew, and turned to face the intruder.

"Man, way to harsh a guys boner Squall!" Riku growled, making sure to put emphasis on the intruder's name.

The cinnamon-haired teen let out a rumbling snarl as he sauntered over to the bed clutching his mug of coffee in his hands

"The name is Leon." He said evenly, though unquestionably irritated; Vincent determined this a fitting time to slither off of Riku.

"Glad to see you got Riku's blood pumping; now we won't have to wait an hour for him to budge." Leon mocked.

"It's not my fault I have low blood pressure!" Riku grumbled hotly causing Vincent let out a low chuckle,

"Thou must be the first of our sort to acquire such handicap." Leon nodded a smirk on his lips. "I presume we must get ready now." Vincent drawled as he bent down to place a delicate kiss on Riku's lips.

"Fuck that, can't we just not go to school, we don't have any reason to go anymore!" Riku bit out as he stood.

But he wants us too, so we have no choice. Now, go take your shower or I'm taking mine first." Leon said as he bent to place his own gentle kiss on Riku's lips.

"Thou shalt not overtake the WC before me." Vincent exclaimed as he exited the room, Leon pursuing him.

"Well fuck…" Riku grumbled as he toddled into his bathroom, intending to acquire the first shower and enjoy all the hot water as reimbursement for his troublesome morning.

After everyone had taken their showers, whether lukewarm or freezing, they gathered outside Riku's chamber and made their advance to the main hall. Riku was clothed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a sleeveless black mesh shirt, his nipple piercing fully visible through the top, he wore gloves on his hands, but the gloves ended just before his wrist. Around his neck he wore a D ringed black leather collar with a chain fixed to the ring; the chain trailed down his well built chest, broke just before his navel. Around his eyes he wore heavy black eyeliner that made in gaze appear much more ominous and seductive. The five studs in his right ear glinted as he moved past a window that leaked small beams of sun, his heavy steel-toed boots thundering as he walked down the lengthy, repetitive corridor.

Vincent, who was clad in lose black Tripp pants that were covered in zippers and chains that jingled along with the chains on his boots, chuckled to himself as he gazed over Riku's recent nipple piercing, a simple silver ring. All of Vincent's piercings put Riku's to shame. Five in his right ear, three on his left, a small black stud in his nose and a sliver ring in his lip. The outline of his nipple piercings evident through his maroon muscle shirt, the shirts sleeves ending at Vincent's mid-forearm so none of his clawed left limb was covered; the large golden claw, that took the place of a left arm, was designed like something that had originated of the dark ages.

Leon stayed silent as always, clad in a white t-shirt with a 'v' neck. Over the white top he wore a short leather jacket with an eccentric red cross on the left sleeve. The cross was unique, where the top part should be was a lion's head. He wore black gloves on his hands and three belts strapped on his left upper arm. His black pants had zippers on the sides on the leg that ran all the way up to his high thigh. A black belt in his belt loops and 2 brown belts where draped around his hips loosely while one more black belt hung below those. A silver necklace hung around his neck, it was a double chain and the lion-cross pendent hung low on his chest. Leon was never big on piercings, he only had his ears' pierced once, and seemed somewhat out of place as he walked with the other teens down the long, bare, hall.

---W-h-e-n---r-e-a-l-i-t-y---i-s---d-r-e-a-m---

Two men stood in the main entrance when the boys finally arrived in the hall that looked much more like something out of Resident Evil than a real house. The taller of the two had bright orange eyes and white hair that held a unique widow's peak. On his chest was an eccentric black heart, outlined in red; the end of the heart flowed three different ways, to the left, right and straight down. In the center of the heart was a red X that stretched through most of the heart, the X looked more like two crossed roses stems because of the thorns that came off of the X. The man's long silver hair ended his mid-back, and his bronzed skin make his orange eyes seemingly glow.

The slightly shorter of the two had bright emerald eyes that held an almost cerulean tint to them. His long silver hair lay past his waist, and his bright silver shade of hair made his pale skin look almost white. Both men seemed very interested in each other, the boys stood silently as the two men whispered huskily into each others ears, hands wondering…

Riku looked at Vincent out of the corner of his eye shooting him a inquiring glance, Vincent shook his head 'no,' signifying that they should just remain silent. Riku let out a soundless sigh, and turned back to the men playing with the silver stud in his tongue. As taller of the two brought his head down to the shorter one's neck he noticed the boys.

"Ah…so I see you're finally here." The man said in a deep voice, as he took a step away from the smaller man.

All three simply nodded, not daring to speak. The man smiled, his eyes glowing eerily, causing shivers to work their way down Riku's spine; while Vincent and Leon simply stood, outwardly unfazed.

"Oh Ansem, I think you've scared Riku." The smaller man purred with a smirk on his face.

The taller man, now known as Ansem, smiled a vicious grin, causing Riku to shudder once again.

"Why, I believe you are correct in assuming so, Sephiroth." Ansem cooed in a tone as smooth as silk, a slight English accent in his voice.

Riku let out a low growl as he hung his head, knowing better than to speak. Ansem noticed Riku's struggle and sauntered over to the younger boy, taking Riku's chin in his hand, forcing Riku to look up at him.

Why, what ever is the matter?" Ansem asked, his voice still husky, eyes still clouded over with lust.

Grimacing, Riku fought back another shiver, hating it when Ansem looked at him with those eyes. Not able to look into those eyes any longer Riku turned his face away, hating himself for letting the man get to him.

Ansem's smile quickly fell, and was replaced with a scowl. "Did I say you could turn you face from mine?" He asked, his tone demanding.

Riku quickly turned back to Ansem, his eye's wide with something close to fear, "Forgive me, I forgot my place."

The tall silver haired man growled and raised his hand, as if to strike Riku. The teen flinched, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, awaiting the blow that would not come. Opening his eye's slowly, Riku growled inwardly as he found himself face to face with Ansem's smug expression.

"You all may take your leave now." Vincent and Leon gave Ansem a deep bow before moving to walk around him; Riku followed, not bothering to bow, just as Riku was about to take his first step outside the house Ansem called out to him.

"Riku I would like to see you when you get home."

Riku could feel Ansem leering at his back, closing his eye's tightly Riku muttered "Yes sir." through clenched teeth.

He knew all to well what Ansem was implying. Hearing Ansem take a few steps towards the door, Riku braced himself.

"Now, now Riku, answer in your native tongue…and do not forget to _bow_ this time."

Riku turned to face the man, taking a deep bow his hands firmly at his sides.

"Hai, Ansem-sama." Riku grit out before straitening himself out, looking strait into Ansem's smug face.

"Good, now leave."

Riku gave Ansem a curt nod before turning and exiting out the door.

---C-o-u-r-a-g-e---i-s---t-h-e---k-e-y---

Riku closed the door gently behind him as he walked down the walkway to meet up with Vincent and Leon. "

What are you lookin at!" he growled as he stalked past the two. Vincent and Leon made no motion to move and Riku soon stopped his brisk walk when he noticed their hesitation.

"Vince…Squall…don't just stand there." Riku whispered so quiet most people would have missed it.

Slowly, Vincent walked over to Riku and wrapped his left arm around Riku's waist, Leon right beside him.

"Careful Vincent, you don't want to cut Riku with that claw of yours, now do you?" Leon teased as he pointed to Vincent's claw.

A smile slowly spread across Vincent's face. "No, he wouldst find that most pleasant." Vincent drawled.

"Well excuse me for being a masochist!" Riku growled, causing Vincent to let out a low chuckle then reply,

"And I am the sadist to your masochist, the perfect pair, yes?"

Leon walked over to the two, wrapping his right arm around Riku's waist, just above Vincent's claw.

"Aren't you forgetting someone one?" Leon asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Vincent snorted in amusement before sliding around Riku so he was in front of Leon.

"Thou should know that I was merely teasing." He replied his brows furrowed in concern as Leon raised one of his eyebrows and responded, "

Is that so, sometimes I wonder…"

Vincent frowned and leaned towards Leon, planting a brief kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Does thou speak from thy heart?" The crimson eyed teen implored.

"I was only teasing." Leon said with a smile as he pulled the red bandana that was around Vincent's forehead, down over his eyes.

Riku sniggered quietly as Leon dragged him down the sidewalk. Once Vincent fixed his hair he began to look around for Riku and Leon, baffled.

"Vince come on, Cloud won't wait forever!" Riku yelled as he was swept away by Leon.

---U-n-l-o-c-k---y-o-u-r---d-e-s-t-i-n-y---

When Vincent finally caught up with Leon and Riku, they had arrived at the school. The three boys walked through the halls silently. Everyone stayed out of trio's way as they made their way down the hall, everyone but a tall redheaded senior and his two groupies.

"Yo, pretty boy!" bellowed the rebellious looking teen.

Riku, Leon and Vincent continued to walk past the redhead causing him to become very aggravated. Pushing off the locker the redhead stalked over to the boys signaling his two friends to stay put.

"Hey, snow-white, I'm talkin' to you!" He yelled as he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder, spinning the smaller teen around to face him.

"What do you want, Reno?" Riku glared up the redhead with a bored gaze. Reno stared down at Riku, something on Riku's chest catching his eye.

"What are you wearing?" Reno demanded as he grabbed at the necklace on the smaller boys chest causing Riku to growl.

"A cross, that's very original, but don't you think that you should take that off?" Reno asked as he tugged lightly at the necklace.

"Don't you touch that!" Riku snarled as he seized Reno's wrist sharply.

"Oh, touchy, touchy, considering what we are I would think you would have no respect for the Lord." Reno mocked with a bitter tone causing Riku to let out another deep growl, his eye's dilating and grip on Reno's wrist tightening to the point of bone crushing.

"Hey, That hurts lemme go!" Reno yelled as he tried to twist his way out of Riku's grip, then without warning, Riku's harsh grip vanished along with Riku himself.

"...What the hell?" Reno whispered as a blonde haired girl and a tall bald senior came up behind him.

"Whats up Reno?" the bald teen asked behind his dark sunglasses.

Reno turned around quickly his eyes wide.

"Oh...Rude it's only you..." Reno said with a sigh of relief, "I was talking to snow-white..."

The blonde looked at Reno quizzically, "When was Riku here?"

Reno turned to the blonde girl, a slim eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about Elena; he was here just a second ago."

Elena sent Rude a side cast glance before looking back at Reno.

"We didn't see Riku...and we were just behind you, at your locker." Reno gaped at Elena,

"You're kidding, he was right here, I grabbed his cross and he..." Reno trailed off as he looked at the hand prints on his wrist, still very red and noticeable.

"Damn that prick, he's gonna pay..." Reno muttered as he walked down the hall Elena and Rude at his heels.

---I---F-e-l-l---i-n-t-o---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---a-n-d---I---c-o-u-l-d-n-t----f-i-n-d---m-y---l-i-g-h-t----

Riku ran to catch up with Leon and Vincent, "Man that guy is so annoying..."

Leon turned to Riku, "Did anyone see you...you know..."

Riku laughed at Leon and shook his head. "I know what I'm doing, no one saw me, now let's go."

Riku said as he continued to walk down the wall, not waiting for the other two.

The three stopped when they reached the stairwell in the back of school. No one dared to come here for everyone knew it was their spot.

"About time you showed up." Said a teen that was leaning against a wall next to the stairs, his arm crossed across his chest.

The figure had wild blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore blue jeans with 2 belts that made an 'x' around each of his ankles. Another was strapped around his upper left thigh. A blue muscle shirt clung to the figure's chest; a red muffler was wound around his neck, covering his mouth. A brown belt was in his belt loops whilst two more black belts hung below the brown one, while a final brown belt was wrapped around his waist. He had brown gloves on both hands, only where a person's left hand would be was a golden claw far more complex in design than Vincent's.

"So sorry to keep you waitin'." Riku said as he took his place across from the blond, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, mirroring the blond's stance.

"Cloud, did you think about what I said?" Leon asked the blond.

Cloud closed his eyes, "Yeah I did…" He replied in an almost monotone.

"And?" Leon urged as he look his place next to Cloud.

"And, I've decided… that I will move in with you guys." He said with a slight smile.

Vincent sat down on the steps that were on Cloud's left. "Glad to hear it, tis best for kinsmen to stay together."

Riku nodded and turned to Cloud.

"Oi, where's Zell?"

Cloud explained calmly as he opened his eyes slowly, "He got bored waiting for you guys to show up so he ran off saying something about there being a new kid…or something along those lines anyway…"

Riku opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang loudly outside the stairwell.

"Well, that made me forget what I was going to say…." Riku muttered as they walked up the stairs, stopping one they reached a set of lockers that where painted black, the only pair like it in their school.

"Someone keyed us…" Riku muttered as he turned to the blond behind him.

"We'll find them later, open it up I always have trouble with those." Cloud stated as he flexed his clawed hand. Riku let out a small laugh before he open the locker and moving so Cloud could put his things away, books weren't needed for their first hour.

"We got keyed too; funny thing is no one else did." Leon said as he closed the locker he shared with Vincent.

"Aw, someone loves us" Riku said in a sarcastic tone as he closed his locker and began to walk towards the stairs.

Riku stopped once he reached the railing of the stairs, he peered over the siding looking down at the floor below.

"Hey, Leon..." Riku drawled, peering over his shoulder to look at the brunette.

"Don't even think about it, it you get caught we could be in some serious trouble."

Riku rolled his eyes, "We've gotten out of tougher situations than something like this, besides no one dares to come down our stairs."

Riku laughed as he jumped onto the railing and turned to face his companions.

"Let him do it Squall, it's not a big deal, I don't even see why he wants to do it so much." Cloud said as he passed Leon and began to walk down the stairs, Vincent following him with a curt nod.

Riku glowered at Cloud and Vincent as they walked down the stairs, "You guys are so boring, I don't see how you can stand to act like them!" he growled.

Leon shook his head and began to follow his blond friend down the stairs,

"We don't have a choice Riku, this is the way we have to live now, and nothing can be done about it. Times change maybe we'll be able to live freely one day, but now is not that time."

Riku muttered under his breath as he jumped off the railing, landing on his feet perfectly just as Cloud and Vincent reached the bottom.

"Was that fun for you?" Cloud asked as he walked past Riku, a small smirk on his face.

Riku began to walk after him, a bored expression on his face, "No, not really... I thought a 20 foot drop would have been more exciting..."

Vincent let out a smile chuckle as Riku hung his head, "An 8 story drop is much more enjoyable young one," he cooed, causing Riku to grumble in response.

"I wonder who the new kid is..." Riku mussed aloud, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you worrying, he'll probably be just another nameless face you'll forget about in a week." Leon said with a yawn as he entered Mr. Highwind's Auto Technology III class.

"Hey Cid." Riku called as he walked over to 'his' car, pulling of his shirt ready to get to work.

"Whoa kid, wait a sec, we're not getting to work right away today, we got ourselves a newcomer." Said the blond teacher around the cigarette that's was hanging out of his mouth.

Riku brought his head up from his car and scanned the room. "Well where is he?"

Cid let out a loud laugh, "Aint here yet, I sent Zell to find him."

Riku sighed as he closed the hood to his car then sat down on it.

"So you're saying we have to wait until he gets here?" Leon called from his car.

"We don't start until the second bell ring away!" Cid yelled as the door burst open.

"Found him!" yelled a blond teen with a strange tattoo on his right check.

"Bout time you got your sorry ass here Zell."

The blond loudmouth teen named Zell smiled, "I couldn't help it, Sora was at the other side of the school!" Zell yelled as he tugged at the hand he was holding, causing the mystery kid to stumble inside.

Riku was expecting the kid to be another nameless face, maybe another blond haired blue eyed kid, someone he wouldn't ever think of inside or outside school., but this kid was definitely none of the above.

"This is Sora; he's the new transfer kid from Japan. Make sure his stay is a welcome one." Cid drawled impassively, but Riku was to busy looking at the new kid to hear him.

The boy had wild brown hair that put Cloud's hair to shame, and the most intense electric blue eyes Riku had ever seen, and his outfit was most interesting. Sora was clad in a bright red jumpsuit with a zipper all the way down the front of it. He wore a white and black hooded jacket with white cut off gloves and his shoes where to most astonishing thing Riku had seen, bright yellow shoes that seemed like something out of a cartoon. A loose blue belt hung loosely around the boy's baby fat, a silver crown necklace hung around his chest and silver pocket chain made of crowns hung out of the boy's back pocket. And his name, Sora... it meant Sky whereas his meant Shore.

Riku turned to Vincent and sent him a look Vincent thought he would never see again. The look clearly meant, _'This kid is ours!'_

**_---T-h-e-r-e---i-s---s-o---v-e-r-y---m-u-c-h---t-o--l-e-a-r-n--y-o-u---u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d---s-o---l-i-t-t-l-e---_**

TBC

The beginning thing is meant to represent Riku not Vincent, after all Vincent wasn't sleeping, but Riku sure as hell was.

Ok now I know Vincent's been speaking really weird, he's speaking like someone out of a Shakespeare play, right? It will make sense in like 1 or 2 chappies ok? Trust me! I bet a lot of u read the word Thou and started cracking up, I know I would have! Damn the people in the 1600's talking so fucking weird! It's really hard to write!

I tried with Ansem's tattoo thing ok! It's suppose to be the heartless symbol, but it don't know if I explained it well enough….oh well sigh Yes, yes I know Ansem doesn't _really_ have an English accent, but when ever I think Ansem I think Homura from Saiyuki, I think that voice would suit Ansem so well! Besides if you listen really close when Ansem talks, you can hear a little bit of an English accent.

Okay, I'm kinda confused. I've heard that Riku means, Shore, Earth AND Wind. So I'm stickin with Shore cause I want to, it's what I hear the most and it makes the most sense so XP

I will not be writing the next chapters the way I wrote this one, it will not be at a higher reading level. I just wanted to try something new for a change, but…to be honest…..it's way to much work --;; I know I'm lazy, but oh well. I'd never update if I kept writing this way, it would take way to long! (If you really look at it, I stopped writing so …weird around the middle of the fic or so.) My beta said I was using too many big words o poor thing.

21


	2. Chapter 2: Akumu

I'm **_SO_** sorry for the long wait! My **whole** summer was consumed with band camp, and then school started and I had homework and band! By the time band ended I finally started to work on this chapter, but….to tell you the truth…I didn't have _any_ idea what I was going to do with this one! I know what I'm going to do AFTER this chapter, but….getting to that part is what I'm having with. So PLEASE bear with me! I swear it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up! I Hope I didn't lose anyone! Enough of my rambling! On With the STORY!

**Title**: Hanshou

**Chapter:** 2?

**Chapter Title:** Akumu

**Rating:** PG-13 for now. Rating will go up.

**Author:** Solo Angst/Romance

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Supernatural, AU, Some OOC, Rape, some BDSM/S&M in later chapters, Lemon.

_---M-i-n-o-r---s-c-e-n-e---c-h-a-n-g-e--- (A couple of minutes or seconds.)_

**_---M-a-j-o-r---S-c-e-n-e---c-h-a-n-g-e---_** (Changing days, getting out of a dream.)

_**Summery (So far):** Riku, Cloud, Squall, Vincent, and Zell are the scary 'Goth' kids in their high school. Ansem is their 'land lord.' And Sephiroth teaches Science. But when Sora transfers to school Riku knows he has to have him. The only thing is, what is Riku, and will Sora be willing to become like him?_

**Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or Final Fantasy, nor do I own any of the characters from either of the game. **

**A/n: **I'm **SOO** **_sorry_** for such a long wait! I've been so busy with Marching band and school! But I got 2 LOVLY emails from readers that made me get my ass in gear. (See reviews DO really help!)

_**Hanshou**_

_Chapter 2:_

Akumu

**_Fate... Love... Revenge... Malice... Destiny..._ Fate had brought them together. Love had set them free. Revenge took him away as Malice took over and led him down the road to Destiny. It was a process this one knew all to well and like history this process was doomed to repeat itself.**

**_----Y-o-u-r---k-i-n-g---i-s---f-a-r---a-w-a-y----_**

It was a night where his only friends were darkness and silence. Both were friends he welcomed whole-heartedly into his home; for they were good friends that never turned him away, no matter what he was. As he lay in his own world where time had seem to pause, the world around him bustled with life, after all, Tokyo wasn't the type of place to sleep just because the sun went down, even if it was the 18th century. So Riku slept, unaware of everything going on outside his own world, but Silence was not like Riku, when an ear piercing scream filled the air Silence left in a mad rage. The scream faded all too soon, so soon in fact that it was as if it had never really happened. But silence's travel back to Riku was cut short as a boy, about the age of 18, swooped into Riku's open window.

"Still asleep are we?" Said the mousey haired youth, his azure cat eyes flashing in the moon light. "I still do not understand why you refuse to come with me."

The intruder jumped down from the window, his shoulder length hair fluttering in the wind. Slowly he sauntered over to the bed that held the sleeping Riku, a smirk forming on his face as he drew nearer. Shaking his head as he looked down at Riku, the youth licked his lips, clearing them of the blood that had been there just moments before.

"Come now Riku, you really must wake up." The adolescent said as he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, shaking him lightly. When Riku gave no sign of waking the trespasser let out a small sigh before smirking.

"Two can play at that game." The boy said as he bent over the smaller teen, kissing him lightly. Riku shifted slightly in his sleep, a small sigh escaping his lips. The prowler let out a triumphant noise and crawled onto the bed next to Riku, running his hands lightly over the smaller boy's, causing him to shiver.

"Mmph." Riku muttered sleepily as he turned to face the interloper.

"So it lives?" The lustrous haired youth questioned as he ran his hand through Riku's tousled hair. "Well…I wouldn't say that." The boy responded by peaking one eye open, smiling slightly.

"Welcome back Kadaj." Riku hummed as he opened both eyes. The intruder, now known as Kadaj, leered down at the youth, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"You know I would have liked to have you come with me. I don't understand why you deny yourself, nothing good will come of it." Kadaj drawled as he traced Riku's jaw line with one finger.

"I didn't ask to become like this Kadaj." Riku spat as he turned away from the ashen haired adolescent.

"Do you presume that I requested to become a spawn of the dark? There was nothing either of us could have done to prevent it Riku; it was all predestined to occur." Kadaj huffed as he rolled off the bed, walking towards the door.

"Wait." Riku whispered as he grabbed Kadaj's hand. "I'm sorry...I know your right...but..."

"No Riku, there is no 'but.' If you continue to deny your body the only thing that will change is your vitality, you will not become human once more!" Kadaj snarled.

Riku's eyes widened at Kadaj's tone. "...Kadaj...I-I don't want to talk about this anymore..." Riku whispered as he dropped Kadaj's hand and curled up on the bed.

"...god damn it." Kadaj muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look Riku...I don't blame you for anything...it's just...time is running out." Kadaj sighed as he sat down next to Riku. "Here, I have something for you. Sit up and close your eyes."

Riku looked up at Kadaj, a slim eyebrow raised. "What is it?" He inquired quietly. Kadaj just smiled and signaled for Riku to sit up. With an anxious smile on his face Riku slowly sat up. "This had better not be one of your jokes." Riku huffed as he closed his eyes.

"I promise you, it is something you will enjoy." Kadaj said as he reached around his neck and unclasped the necklace he wore around his neck. He placed he necklace leisurely around Riku's neck, lifting up his long hair and kissing the boy's neck. "You can open your eyes now." Kadaj said as he released Riku's hair. Riku eagerly opened his eyes to look down at the necklace.

"Kadaj...this is...your cross!" Riku gasped as he turned the cross in his fingers, looking up at Kadaj. Kadaj gave him a simple nod, the smile on his face growing. "I can't take this from you Kadaj! You never take it off!" Riku exclaimed as he moved to take the necklace off.

"Riku...do you remember how I got this necklace?" Kadaj asked as he took Riku's hand into his own. The smaller boy nodded softly, his eyes wide. "I got it from the one I had thought was the love of my life, he gave it to me right before he died, he told me I would find someone I would love more than life itself, and that once I did I should give it to him." Kadaj finished with a smile. "I'm giving it to you now, and you have to promise me that once I am gone you will give it to the one you love the most."

"Kadaj...you had another vision...didn't you?" Riku asked in a tight voice.

"Yes I did, just tonight." Kadaj said in a gentle voice as he looked out the window.

"When is it going to happen?" Riku questioned as he grabbed Kadaj's shirt. "You can't leave me Kadaj! I don't want to be alone again..."

Kadaj turned back to Riku and let out a low chuckle as he pried the boy's hands of him. "You know I can't tell you, it's very dangerous, so many things. Would change But when I do leave, you know that you won't be alone, Vincent isn't going anywhere. I also heard about a new interest of Sephiroth, a quiet man with the most intense blue eyes you would ever see." Kadaj said with a small smile as he ran his hands through Riku's hair. "But now...it is your turn to promise me that when I leave you will not forget what this cross means and what you must do."

"You...you know who it's going to be, don't you? Who I'm going to find after you leave..." Riku asked as he stared at Kadaj. The older boy only smiled and closed his eyes. "You're wrong Kadaj, I wont ever love anyone more than I do you!" Riku yelled as he clutched onto his elder.

Kadaj looked down at Riku with surprise; the boy had never once spoken out against him. "Then please Riku, just humor me." Kadaj soothed as he rubbed Riku's back. Intense aquamarine met azure and everything was understood.

"I'm glad, and now that we have that issue out of the way, let us make the most of tonight." Kadaj said as he leered at Riku, pushing the younger boy back onto the bed.

"I love you Kadaj..." Riku whispered, one lone tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you too Riku, for always and forever." Kadaj said as he kissed the tear away.

**_---S-l-e-e-p---a-n-d----l-e-a-v-e----t-h-e---w-a-r----w-i-t-h---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---i-n---h-i-s---h-a-n-d-s---_**

Riku ran through the dark halls of the church as fast at his legs would carry him, his hair flying wildly behind him. "No...It can't be tonight..." He panted; his voice turning into an echo through the long hall. Vincent had found Riku earlier that night and told him that Kadaj was in danger. It was ill fortune that the raven haired man didn't know where Riku's lover was.

Riku turned the corner and came to a halt; he could see the double doors of the sanctuary and he could sense what was behind them. Riku burst into the room, running past the many pew's in an instant. Once he reached the chancel he saw a body on the high altar, a body that Riku knew better than his own. Riku's sprint slowed to a crawl. As he near corpse he knew that his worst fear had come true, he could see the bloody, mangled body as clear as day...the way those azure eyes stared straight into his soul.

**_----T-h-e---t-h-o-r-n-y---l-i-g-h-t---o-f---a-w-a-k-e-n-i-n-g---w-i-l-l---b-r-i-n-g--o-n-l-y---a-n-q-u-i-s-h---t-o---o-n-e—i-n---y-o-u-r---s-t-a-t-e----_**

"KADAJ!" Riku gasped as sat up quickly, looking around at his messy bedroom. He was back in the 21st century, and everything that had just happened was a horrible nightmare of something long since past.

"Nightmare?" Questioned a voice from his doorway; Riku quickly whipped around to see Vincent standing in the doorway. "Your intense reverie kept me up all night."

"Ah, I'm sorry Vince." Riku sighed as he wiped his sweet slicked brow. Vincent took a step into the room. "Thou is anything but at fault, if anything it is I who-

"Don't you dare say that!" Riku growled as he glared at the older man.

Vincent chuckled lightly and shook his head. "From time to time I think it is thou that has the capability to examine others psyche and not I."

Riku smiled bitterly and scratched the back of his neck, "You know as well as I do that if I did have that power things would be a lot different. He wouldn't have died, and we wouldn't be in hiding."

Vincent laughed and rolled his eyes "We are not in hiding."

Riku waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care how many times you and Ansem say that. I'm still gonna think that we are. Why else would we be in a hick town like this." Riku said though a wide yawn. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Riku spoke. "Speakin of this hick town, people are startin to wonder why you don't talk Vinny. We're gonna have to teach ya how to talk the right way." A look of disgust crossed over Vincent's face and Riku let out a loud laugh.

"You don't havta sound like me Vinny; you would sound more along the lines of how Ansem talks, ya know?" Riku grinned as Vincent groaned.

"I could converse similar to you at any time I desire." Vincent grumbled as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well that was okay, but you still sound a little old fashioned, try and sound like something out of the 20th century at least!" Riku mocked as he dangled his legs off the bed. "Okay...you need somethin to say... hmm...how about... you tell me why you woke me up yesterday." Riku said with a smirk.

Vincent let out a small growl before opening his eyes to look at Riku. "Very well, I was lying in my bed when I heard your...alarm…go off and I knew you would not wake up to turn it off. You may not know it, but the sound that thing gives off is...very irritating to say the least. So I came into your room and...broke that stupid invention. I tried to wake you, but you seemed to be in a deep sleep so I..." Vincent took a few steps towards the boy. "...Decided to wake you..."one wide stride." ...in my..." He was right in front of Riku now. "...Own way." Vincent elucidated with a smirk as he pushed the boy into the bed, running his clawed fingers down Riku's sides. With a groan Riku arched to meet Vincent's sharp fingers causing the playful scrapes to draw blood. Immediately the sent of blood filled Vincent's senses turning his mischievous gaze to one of pure lust. He arched his head down to Riku's sides and took in the taste that made his body ache with the desire for more. Hesitantly Vincent opened his mouth, exposing his abnormally large canine teeth and moved, as if to bite Riku's neck when a voice broke him out of the trance.

"Is this something I'm going to have to get used to?" Cloud asked from the hallway. Vincent, very slowly, turned his gaze to the blond.

"That is one option." The raven haired man rumbled.

"But you could always join us." Riku grunted from below the larger man.

"Join you?" Cloud questioned as he took a step inside the room.

"I am sure Riku would not mind another man with a claw." Vincent mocked as he ran his clawed fingers roughly down Riku's chest once again. Riku gasped loudly from under Vincent and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the blood run down his chest. Cloud's eyes instantly turned to Riku's chest a sudden look of hunger in his eyes. Almost immediately Cloud was on Riku, kissing the younger man's chest. When his chest was clean of all blood Cloud brought his head up, only to have his vision fill with aquamarine. Something about the gaze in Riku's eyes made Cloud want to summit completely, but Cloud was determined, Aquamarine would succumb to Cerulean. There would be no way around it!

The two stared at each other, neither satisfied with being defeated. Somewhere in the back of his mind Cloud was aware of a sudden shift from Vincent, then Riku's eyes slowly fluttering close. He scarcely made out a mumble from Riku as the boy's head slumped to the side, his neck fully exposed to Cloud.

Cloud gazed down Riku's nape, his body **begged,** **_screamed, yearned_** for it. Slowly, the blond neared the junior, his hot breath emitting a groan from Riku. Without delay Cloud latched onto the youth's throat and began to slowly drain him.

Riku moaned and writhed underneath Cloud, the sensation was so potent it overpowered everything else. The only thing that mattered was this sensation, this miraculous, sensual feeling.

Vincent, who had been trying to get Riku out of his godforsaken clothes, let out a grunt of distaste as he watched Cloud. With a shake of his head Vincent, much to Riku's appointment, pulled the blond of the younger boy.

"You know what will happen if you feed off one of your own kind, do you not?" The dark hairedscion rumbled.

"Oh come on Vincent, what used to I have for my powers nowadays, it's not like anyone is going to be attacking us anytime soon." The capricious blond asked with a sniff.

"You know we can't afford..." Vincent stopped as a figure struck Cloud, flinging him off the bed and into the wall across the room.

"Do you still feel that way even now, gamin?" The spirit looming over Cloud asked in a damnable voice. "Well? Answer me you derelict!" He roared with a kick to the blond's gut.

"Enough!" A voice boomed from across the room. Ansem turned slowly, his face creased in disbelief when he found that Riku was the entity behind the order.

"What?" Ansem questioned as he stood before the younger man, casting a glare down at the boy.

"I said that is enough, unless you have some sort of justification behind your meaningless escapade. But if you do so, have reasoning for your trivial display of dominance, then I would be in raptures to hear it." Riku spoke, his tone a deep purr and his eyes shining an odd shade of azure.

"W-what, how d-dare you!" Ansem sputtered, taken aback by Riku's manner. "Do you dare to forget to whom you are speaking!" Ansem roared, his eyes shining with anger. Vincent watched Riku, waiting for the time when Riku would fall and beg Ansem to forgive him, but it did not come and this angered Ansem immensely. Only when Ansem made a move to strike Riku did Vincent notice the odd glow in Riku's eyes, it was something that was not his own. The tint of his eye color held more blue than it should, and the power behind those eyes surly was not the young boy's own.

"Ansem, my master, please excuse me for speaking out, but I am sure Riku is merely befuddled. After having so much blood stolen from his body he is indisputably mystified and does not recognize who you are. It would not surprise me if he did not know who he was himself." Vince declared as he sent a glance towards Riku. Ansem seemed to consider Vincent's speculation and soon he spoke.

"That would explain everything from the rise in vocabulary to the obvious impudence." Ansem growled with a scowl. "That boy had best be glad you are with him Vincent, but I would hate to see what will happen once you are gone." With those final words Ansem left the room without so much as a glance towards Riku.

"He did it again didn't he?" Cloud grunted as he stood, his body covered in blood and his real arm seemly completely broken. Vincent let out a small sigh as he moved to Riku's side. The boy had not moved an inch since first speaking to Ansem, and Vincent was starting to wonder if the boy was still conscious.

"Yes, it appears he did." The obsidian haired youth muttered as he stood in front of Riku. "Are you okay…Riku?" Vincent called as he looked down at the youth with concern.

"….Ka-" Riku moaned before he collapsed into Vincent's arms, his body completely lifeless.

"Whoa, is he okay Vince?" Cloud queried as he limped over to duo.

"I believe I should be asking you that exact same question, you do not look so good." Vincent retorted with a smile smirk on his face.

"Heh, don't worry about me, this will all heal in time. I'm worried about Riku, why does this keep happening to him?" The blond mused as he brushed the bangs out of Riku's face.

"I wish I had an answer for you Cloud, but everything will make sense in time, for now lets just focus on getting you two cripples ready for school." Vincent mocked as he shifted Riku in his arms so he could carry the youth into the bathroom.

"Looks like you got something else in mind Vincent." Cloud leered as he watched Vincent remove Riku's clothing.

"Me? Why I never, I am simply giving Riku a shower so he doesn't smell at school." Vincent said in an innocent tone.

"You can use that tone all you want Vince, but that lecherous smirk gives you away." Cloud scoffed with a smile on his face as he made his way to the bathroom. "It would save time if we all shared a shower, it would use less of the world's precious water as well."

"I trust you are right Cloud. Now let us see if we can revive this cadaver."

**----T-u-r-n---f-r-o-m---t-h-e---l-i-g-h-t----**

**----S-h-u-t---y-o-u-r---e-y-e-s----**

TBC

I'm so sorry I had to end it so soon, but there was of two things I was going to do.

Continue this chapter until the end of the school day (Therefore taking like another month)

Or

Post this short chapter now and let you all know I'm still alive….

I chose the latter…

**Phoebechan** – Ehehehehe Well it wasn't soon, but I did it!

**losthimagain** – I know! I'm so sorry! Thank you for the review (You're the one that really got me to work on it again -)

**ToAsTeR** – Why thank you!

**TE-Bag** – Glad to hear it! Hope you continue to read!

**cho-haka**i – Then you're name fits you perfectly! 3 Hakkai :p

**Tysonkaiexperiment** - O-O Sorry it took so long… watches them fight over Sora Erm… Yeah…So Sora how about you and me go get a coffee?

**yllom21** – Aw! tear you're so nice! You're to kind!

**Sapphire Light** – Glad you like it! Here it is!

**galerian57 –** Thanks! Here's your update!

**yuffiegal23 -**Here ya go, sorry for the wait! and thanks for the review!

**HiddenShadows13 –** Glad to hear someone likes the way Vincent speaks! It's very hard for me to write, but I did it for 'strange' people like you who like strange things like that XD I'm sorry that I had to change it, but it was just…to weird for school. ;;;  
**Sora Jr –** Thanks so much! I know it took me along time! I'm so sorry!

**me** – Nice name... 'me' Well anyway here is the chapter!

**Staryday – **I did what you asked, about starting a new paragraph when someone speaks and it looks better, although I don't think I did it right. Oh getting key'ed, it's when someone takes they're key and runs it along something, like Riku's locker. It leaves nasty marks and isn't very nice XD

**Nightingale Dragon –** 0-0 I don't want you to die, you left such a nice review after all! So I updated as soon as I could, hope you'll be okay XP

**Chriatiandragon –** I also heard it meant Sea/Shore and Land but I've been to SO many different websites and the Japanese langue is kinda hard to translate into English so things get mixed up. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**SuperSaraMoon -**How did ya know they were vampires so soon? XD Well it's not a big secret and I'm glad someone was able to tell what they were. About Vinny, Leon and Riku...They're not fuck buddies per-say they're...Well...You'll just have to wait and find out wont cha? XD Cause I'm not telling yet. Thanks so much for the wonderful review!

**Leon –** Hey you! Maybe I don't wanna keep writing, what if I said that HM? XD I'm just playing I'll keep writing as long as people keep reading (And reviewing so I know that they read)

_THANK YOU_ **EVERYONE **FOR THE **WONDERFUL** REVIEWS! PLEASE R&R AGAIN SO I STILL KNOW PEOPLE ARE Still READING after **so** long!

P.S. I Promise you all that I'm working really hard on the next chapter. Chapter 3 should be awesome. Or as I would say….'Chapter 3 is gonna Roxas your Soxas!"

(It's come to my attention that I have far to much dialogue and not nearly enough description, after all I KNOW what everything looks like, I just forget you guys don't. -;;; So the next few chapters SHOULD be better….I hope….)


	3. Authors Note

About chapter 3.

Okay this is an a/n so you all know that I'm still gonna work on this story. I didn't want to start writing this chapter until I beat KH2. But now that I beat it I'm going to start writing again. KH2 has introduced a whole new cast of characters that I just have to fit into my story somehow, and I just couldn't start writing them until I knew their persona. (my computer is also loaded with viruses, so….i don't want to do much on it till I get them off…..)

The next chapter should be up soon enough (as long as I don't get behind on my math again -x) I have the main ideas down, now all I really gotta do is add the good old Solo spice to the story to make it worth the wait, you know? The next chapter will have some steamy (literally) scenes….unless I get behind and I feel like I've waited WAY to long to update. If that happens then I'll….make it up to you all somehow. :3

I love all of the people who have put up with all my shit and are still reading my story. You guys are the reason I'm still writing this. I promise that once I get past this chapter things will get a hell of a lot better. I just gotta set the story up, you know how it is. Just be ready for things to change a whole bunch and for people to come out of no where. I'm going to go all out on this story because I just love it so much. (kh2 is my muse XD)

Oh, For those of you who haven't played KH2 and don't plan on playing it, you're going to get confused...i'm not going to get into the plot of the game, but your just not gonna know who half these people are…so….i recommend playing it. Not just for me, because it's so good, it kicked the first games ass so much.

Okay I'm done now, a long a/n I know, but once I get chappie 3 up this will be gone. The story is really going to kick so much ass so please bear with me! It'll be worth it!

Much Love,  
Solo

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

My heart is a battleground

You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

(that's the theme to KH2 it's going to be important in this story from now on so I thought I'd put it in there :D)


	4. Chapter 3: Iwaku

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times I tell Square Enix that Kingdom Hearts belongs to me, they still insist that I do not…

_**Hanshou**_

**Chapter 3:**

Iwaku

**Darkness**, it is said that this essence is found at the root of every heart. However, there are those special few, the children of light, which are able to remain untouched by sin and darkness. But these children are not the only entities with pure souls. There are those whose nature is dedicated purely to dark.  
_Angels,_ **Vampires, **the two extremes within our world that must never join. For it is said that if this unholy union were to occur our world would be shattered, leaving mere fragments of once was to create a new real._  
__  
**-----A-l-l---w-o-r-l-d-s---b-e-g-i-n---i-n---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---  
---a-n-d---a-l-l---s-o---e-n-d-----**_

He stood in the middle of the worm pond, his body bare and chilled. The fog and darkness around him seemingly enclosed him in the watery prison with no hope of escape.

"Riku" Called a voice whose body was presuming hidden by the fog that surrounded him. Riku knew that the mist would hide the dignitary from his eyes, but if he could just get a glimpse of the character, then he might be able to figure out why the voice so familiar. But it was not a profile or a silhouette that Riku saw; it was a pair of azure eyes that peered from outside the vapor. These eyes, they were the same eyes that had been haunting him since that time long since past. His body became paralyzed under the gaze of those eyes. As he stood in his trance the mist around him condensed, turning to dew on his hair and skin. These droplets attracted the small water nymphs that lived with the pond. Along his skin the nymphs danced, down his neck, chest, back, thighs, and groin the devilish imps fell; their dark dance sending him towards the realm outside this miasma.

"Riku" The so-familiar voice called again from outside the abyss that Riku would never identify. Riku wished to stay with the holder of those eyes for all of eternity, but his hopes were all for naught; for the more the nymphs danced the farther Riku was sent from azure. Riku knew those eyes, he had seen them so many times before, for this he was sure. He just couldn't explain where he had known them from, and it seemed the closer Riku came to the answer the faster he was expelled. As he drew nearer to what seemed to be another world, the more familiar things became. The mist around him warmed and turned to the spray of a shower head, the mischievous nymphs turned to wondering hands, and the eyes disappeared behind the haze, never to be seen again.

"It appears he is awake" Spoke a voice that Riku knew; just like he had known those eyes.

"Ka..da…" Riku groaned, his mind was a blur and his body ached. He didn't know where he was or why those eyes where trapped in his mind again.

_----T-h-e---H-e-a-r-t---i-s---n-o---d-i-f-f-e-r-e-n-t----_

Vince stood before Riku, after this morning he and Cloud had brought Riku into the shower to sooth his aching muscles and lure him out of the trance he was in. When Riku had not come out on his own Cloud and Vincent began to run their hands along the boy's body, if he wasn't going to come out on his own then they would force him out. That had brought them to where they were now, Riku had just moved for the first time since Ansem had left them and the first word out of his mouth was 'Kadaj,' The name of his dead lover. This new information confirmed Vincent suspicions and sent him on an emotional roller coaster.

At first Vincent was pleased to see Riku awake, after that he empathized, for Riku had another dream of the past, and then he was angry, simply livid! Riku still yearned for Kadaj, even after Cloud, Vincent and Leon promised to stay with him. They loved Riku more than the boy would ever know, but it seemed that Riku did not feel the same way for them, and this infuriated Vincent. With a snort Vincent turned to Cloud, if Riku wouldn't forget Kadaj on his own then Vincent would make him. "It looks as if he is still dreaming, what do you suppose we ought to do?"

Cloud lifted an eyebrow before he stepped around Vincent. Riku had the largest shower in the house; it could fit five people in it with room to spare. This was a good thing, especially when one of the four became lonely or had a dream of the past. Leon, Cloud, Vincent and Riku had all vowed a long time ago that they would stay together and that none of them would ever be left alone; they wouldn't be like the others. "…Wake him" Cloud shrugged before he bent over the boy.

Riku was like a horse, he could sleep standing up or in any other position you could think of and because of this Cloud would not have to worry about wasting a hand on keeping Riku standing. In a flash, Cloud's body was against Riku's, his lips molding to the younger man's. His flesh hand was wound around Riku's hips while his claw skimmed the boy's ivory flesh. 'She' had ivory skin too, and eyes as green as the forest. Her brown hair was always pulled back into a braided ponytail…

Cloud's body jerked away from Riku's. Why did 'she' come to mind? Cloud hadn't thought of 'her' for centuries. With a quick shake of his head Cloud was upon Riku once more, this time he was nipping Riku's ear, neck, collar bone. He didn't stay at once place for too long before he quickly focused his attention else where. 'She' had always loved it when he did this and always told him it drove her crazy in a voice so soft Cloud would almost think it was just the wind. Cloud took his flesh hand and ran it through Riku's hair. 'She' always held her hair back with a large pink bow, and every time Cloud was with her he wanted nothing more than to rip the thing to pieces. Cloud's hand slowly worked it's was from Riku's hair, down his back, and around to his chest. 'She' always wore a long, button down, pink dress and when Cloud felt the smooth and muscled chest that was Riku's, his body froze. Slowly, Cloud stepped away from Riku; his eyes wide and disbelieving.

_---D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---s-p-r-o-u-t-s---w-i-t-h-i-n--i-t,---g-r-o-w-s,---c-o-n-s-u-m-e-s----i-t----_

Vincent watched as Cloud retreated from Riku's body, even from behind, the crimson eyed man could see that Cloud had paled considerably, and that his body was trembling. "Cloud, are you alright?" Vincent asked as he took a few steps towards the blond. Just as Vincent moved to touch Cloud he found himself on his back, looking up at the ceiling of Riku's bathroom.

_---S-u-c-h---i-s---i-t-s---n-a-t-u-r-e---i-n---t-h-e---e-n-d,---e-v-e-r-y----h-e-a-r-t----r-e-t-u-r-n-s----t-o---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s---w-h-e-n-c-e---i-t---c-a-m-e----_

Cloud's mind raced, he remembered it all. She had been killed, killed because of him, because they were different. She hadn't known, he had never told her what he was and she had kept the same secret from him. He had never known that she wasn't a human, nor had he told anyone of their relationship. But they had found out, no, not them, him. He had killed her, and Cloud had seen it all. He could never remember who the man was, but now everything was clear. Sephiroth had killed Aerith! Why didn't he see it before, he had been there, he had seen everything.

As Cloud's mind solved the puzzle it had been working on for centuries Vincent had seen Cloud's struggle and moved to help him. Once Vincent had gotten too close Cloud his body reacted on its own and grabbed the arm of, who his mind thought was Sephiroth, and flung him onto his back. It had been the yell that had brought Cloud out of his own mind back to reality.

_---Y-o-u---s-e-e---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s--i-s---t-h-e--h-e-a-r-t-s---t-r-u-e---e-s-s-e-n-c-e----_

Vincent let out a low groan; he had been flung across the bathroom, through the glass shower door, and right into the sink. It if weren't for his powers he probably wouldn't have lived threw it. '_Not that I am alive to begin with' he_ thought as he tried to turn to Cloud. Slowly, Vincent could see, Cloud was coming out of his daze. After taking a deep breath Vincent tried to sit up, but he quickly feel back with a loud shout as a large pain shot threw his body. Across the room Cloud snapped after he heard Vincent's shout.

"Vincent!" The blond called as he ran over to the other man. Vincent was bleeding all over and shards of glass where stuck in his body. Cloud needed to get Vincent to someone, although Vincent couldn't die he could still feel pain, and after so long a period without it pain could break a person. Cloud turned to Riku; he would need the boy's help, seeing as Vincent needed to be handled with care. Cloud crossed the space between him and the silver haired boy within seconds and grabbed the boy's arms. "Riku!" Cloud yelled as he shook the boy, "Riku you have to snap out of it, I need your help."

Across the room Vincent tried to sit up, the faucet on the sink had snapped when he had landed on it and the sharp edge of what was left was penetrating Vincent's back. With a loud cry Vincent pulled himself off the faucet and fell into his side.

_----T-h-a-t-'s---n-o-t---t-r-u-e-!----T-h-e----h-e-a-r-t----m-a-y---b-e---w-e-a-k---a-n-d---s-o-m-e-t-h-i-m-e-s---i-t---m-a-y---e-v-e-n---g-i-v-e---i-n----  
_

'_His'_ eyes were all he could see, the same eyes that he had fallen in love with, the eyes that he had seen every time he woke up, and the eyes that had haunted him since Kadaj was murdered, no, not murdered, massacred. Why they had done that to Kadaj, and who they were Riku didn't know, but he had made a promise with himself to find these things out. That was why he stayed with Vincent and the others, if he was with them he was sure to find out more then he would alone. But after so many centuries of hiding in human cities and going to school after school Riku wasn't sure if this was the best he could be doing. Kadaj was the love of his life, and here he was in school everyday, learning the same thing he had for the past…he couldn't even remember how long it had been.

Vincent, Cloud and Leon really loved him, and he had to admit he felt some remorse for deceiving them, but he couldn't be alone. If he was alone the darkness would find him and it would not be kind. He was not running from the darkness, it didn't scare him…did it? No, he was strong, he didn't run from anything.

'_You run from your past' _a voice inside his head taunted, _'You run from your mistakes, from me, and your promise to me.'_ Riku knew it was Kadaj who was mocking him, the older man always did. But Kadaj is dead; he couldn't be talking to Riku. It was the darkness, it was trying to fool him again; but Riku knew better, he wouldn't let the darkness get the best of him. As Riku fought the darkness within himself he heard a loud yell. He knew that voice, didn't he? That deep voice that sent shivers down his spine every time he spoke…was Vincent hurt?

_----B-u-t---I'-v-e---l-e-a-r-n-e-d---t-h-a-t----d-e-e-p---d-o-w-n,---t-h-e-r-e-'s---a---l-i-g-h-t----t-h-a-t---n-e-v-e-r---g-o-e-s---o-u-t-!----_

Darkness, it was all he could see, he could hear Cloud calling him, could feel hands on his shoulders, the familiar taste iron, and smell…he could smell blood. Slowly the curtain of darkness before his eyes rose. Riku drank in the scene before him.

Nothing looked out of place at first glance, but Riku couldn't see much past the face looming above him. The tiles of his shower, the shower head and the water that continued to pelt him in the face were all he was able to see beyond Cloud.

Riku took his time to examine the blond before him. Cloud's eyes were clamped shut and he wore a desperate look on his face. The blond had even failed to realize Riku had woken up and continued to shake the life out of Riku. Something was most definitely wrong with the blond if his guard had fallen this greatly.

"…Stop shaking me…" Riku croaked as he placed his hand on Clouds. Why did his voice sound so coarse? How long had he been asleep for, and what had happened to have shaken Cloud this bad?

Cloud's eyes snapped open as a hand was placed over his own. Riku sat before him looking disgruntled and confused, however Cloud didn't care about that, he was just happy Riku was awake. Before Riku was able to ask what had happened, he held a trembling Cloud in his arms. They sat there for what Riku thought was an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds before Cloud stood, pulling Riku up with him.

"We have to get Vincent to Ansem." Cloud grunted. If it weren't for the worried look in his eye Riku wouldn't had known anything was wrong. With a sound of regret Cloud stepped out of Riku's line of vision to reveal a body, laying broken and bleeding on the sink…

_-----S-o---y-o-u---h-a-v-e---c-o-m-e---t-h-i-s---f-a-r---a-n-d---s-t-i-l-l---y-o-u---u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d---n-o-t-h-i-n-g----_

Riku took a step towards the body, that one small step was all it took to cause Riku's whole world to shift. Riku was no longer in his beloved bathroom; instead he was back in the past, in that old church. The same place where he had spoke to Kadaj for the last time. Everything was the same, exactly the same as it had been on that final night. The walls were chipped away from the struggle that had taken place, small pieces of silver hair lay draped over pew's and chucks of stained glass were laid before his feet. The sent of blood drove his senses wild as he gazed at the body which lay atop the high altar.

Riku moved toward the body at a snails pace, before long he began to speed to a jog which soon broke into an all-out sprint. As he stood over the body of his beloved, Riku's mind became jumbled. The voices in his head as began to talk at once, accusing, cursing, and rejoicing until Riku couldn't hear anything but them. Riku stared down at the body he had known better than his known, right into the eye's that still haunted him to this day. This couldn't be real, this had happened before there was no way it could be happening again!

"Not again!" Riku screamed, silencing the voices in his head in an instant. "This can't be real; it's not happening again, you can't leave me!" Riku yelled as he fell to his knees never taking his eyes off Kadaj.

Just as Riku was about to shut down Kadaj moved, his body shifting to watch Riku, and then he spoke in a voice that did not belong to him. "I could never leave you Riku; after all I have made a promise."

With those words azure turned to crimson and Riku remember who it was who really needed his help. Kadaj was dead, he had left Riku. But Vincent had stayed and promised to stay with Riku and never leave him like Kadaj had. Riku flung himself onto Vincent without thought of the man's injuries.

"As glad as I am to have you on top of me, I am afraid I can not take full advantage of the situation in my current condition." Vincent groaned with a smirk on his face. Riku gasped when he remembered how battered Vincent really was and jumped off him without hesitation. Behind them Cloud stood, watching the scene with mild amusement, the worried look in his eye was gone and had been replaced he relief and reverence. But as much as he would like to continue to watch, Vincent needed to get to Ansem.

"Now that we know Vincent is okay we have to get him some help. He's going to be fine but I need your help Riku, I can't carry him on my own without hurting him." Cloud said as he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm not a kid Cloud, so don't talk to me like I am, I'm older than you!" Riku fake scolded. In reality he wasn't sure if he could handle carrying Vincent in his arms when he was like this. But he would have to, because Vincent needed him.

_**----E-v-e-r-y---l-i-g-h-t---m-u-s-t---f-a-d-e,---e-v-e-r-y---h-e-a-r-t---r-e-t-u-r-n---t-o---d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s-!----**_

Riku lay atop his car playing over this morning's events in his head. The dream with the strange mist and eyes was puzzling him. Not to mention what 'Kadaj' had said…he had mentioned a promise. But what promise he was referring to Riku was not able to remember.

With an angry sigh Riku sat up and scanned the class. Everyone was busy working on their cars, of course when everyone was said, Sora was most definitely included. The cute little brunet was working on something under the hood of his car, which caused his upper body to be hidden; meaning his rump was left wiggling in the air. It's not like Riku was enjoying the sight, it was that Sora's ass just happened to be in his point of view. Moreover it wasn't like Riku found it amusing that Sora was to short to reach whatever it was he was trying to get at, causing the smaller boy to stand on his toes, which lead to his butt flying even high in the air in attempt to reach the object of his attention. Taking note that Sora wasn't the most poised of people, Riku watched as Sora wobbled from side to side as he struggled to keep his balance on his toes. Riku assumed Sora reached his objection, for he began to retreat from under the hood only to smack his head into said hood. With a small mewl of pain Sora rubbed the spot with his semi-clean hand and read the dip stick in his hands. From where Riku sat he could read that the engine needed more oil, this meant that Sora would have to walk past Riku's car, and knowing Sora like he did, Riku knew he could play this to his advantage.

Riku jumped off the roof of his car and pretended to look busy under his own hood as Sora past. Watching Sora from his haven Riku waited for Sora to make his way back. As Riku had guessed, Sora was walking with his head down. Now all Riku had to do was step out at the right time and….

_----T-h-e---c-l-o-s-e-r---y-o-u---g-e-t---t-o---t-h-e---l-i-g-h-t----_

Sora cursed his height, he really hated being short. All he wanted to do was reach the stupid dip stick so he could see how the engine's oil was. But could he even do that, of course he couldn't! With a small curse Sora tried getting on his toes, he didn't do this often because he was so clumsy that he would fall right over whenever he tried, but he was desperate!

The extra few inches his toes gave him was just enough and Sora let out a cry of joy as he grabbed the rod and began to stand upright, when he hit his head on the hood, just his luck. With a tiny whimper Sora rubbed the spot with the hand that was…covered in oil…heaven must really have it out for him today.

With a groan Sora pulled his hand out of his hair and placed the dip stick back where it belonged. The engine needed oil and that was easy enough to get the hard part would be making it there and back without doing anything stupid.

Sora made his way to the cabinet he knew held the oil for his car, and thank the heavens; he had been able to make it this far without doing anything stupid. Sora carefully reached the can of oil, making sure he wouldn't spill any on himself if the top just happened to be loose. With a small smile Sora closed the cabinet and began to make his way back to his car, making sure to watch the can of oil in case it tried to jump out of his hands. Sora was just about in the clear when he past the car that belonged to the stunning silver haired senior Sora had a small crush on. He had been minding his own business making sure the oil can didn't run away when it happened….

_----T-h-e---g-r-e-a-t-e-r---y-o-u-r---s-h-a-d-o-w---b-e-c-o-m-e-s---_

With flawless timing Riku stepped out from in front of his car just as Sora was passing. The poor boy never saw him coming and ran straight into Riku, can of oil spilling all down Riku's white tank top.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" Sora squealed in Japanese as his hands flailed around his reddening face "Daijoubu desu ka!"

Riku let a small smirk make its way onto his face; he boy was so embarrassed he was speaking Japanese. Riku placed his hand on the smaller boy's head, causing the boy to freeze. "Ah. Daijoubu." Riku responded in flawless Japanese, causing the younger boy to flush a deeper shade of red.

"But I've ruin your shirt, I'm very sorry!" Sora rambled before giving Riku a deep bow. Riku snorted and placing his hand under the boy's chin and lifting it so Sora was looking him in the eye.

"Look it's no big deal; there's need to bow to me. Besides I didn't even like this shirt." Riku said as he moved his face towards Sora's. The brunet let out a small squeak before straitening himself, his eyes downcast and face beat red. Riku didn't understand why the boy was making such a big deal, but after mulling it over in his head Riku came across a nice plan. "Look, if you still feel bad, I know how you can make it up to me." Riku said in a slightly husky voice, while his eyes stayed completely serious. The tone of Riku's voice caught Sora's attention and he looked up to find a very serious looking Riku stepping towards him.

Sora took a step back as Riku began to close in on him, his face going ashen. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered, not liking the look in Riku's eye.

Riku smirked and pulled the dirty shirt off of his body, his taunt abdominal muscle's rippling with the movement. Riku didn't miss Sora's wondering eyes or the way Sora's face paled as he looked back at Riku's face. "It's simple really; if you do this one, teeny, tiny, little thing for me I'll forget this ever happened." The silver haired hellion explained as he stalked his prey. With every step Riku took towards Sora, the other boy took a step back; until his back was pressed flush against a car. Riku loomed over the brunet angel; bringing his face down the shorter boy's level before speaking. "Could you do that for me, Sora?"

Sora shivered and turned his face from Riku. "That depends on what you want me to do…" The coffee haired adolescent whispered as his face returned to the shade of red Riku was beginning to love. Riku placed a hand on one side of Sora's face, and brought his mouth down to Sora's ear, his breathing making the hairs on Sora's neck stand erect.

"Well, its Friday; do you have any plans for tonight?" Riku whispered as he loomed the smaller boy; it was as if he was sharing a secret with Sora that no one else could know.

"Nani? A-ano…." Sora stammered; his own voice matching Riku's in volume as he cast his eyes to the floor. Sora had never had another body so close to his before, the heat from Riku's body, Riku's scent; it was all so new to him, so overwhelming.

Riku smirked as Sora began to stutter under him, the boy looked far to cute when he was flustered and it took all the power Riku had not to claim Sora right then. "Look, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not asking you out." Riku explained, bring his face closer to Sora's. The younger boy's eyes widened, weather it was from the proximity of Riku's face or from the new information, Riku didn't know. "I just wanted you to show up at a club I'll be playing at. It's battle of the bands tonight and it never hurts to have a lot of fans in the crowd."

If Riku's face wasn't so close you Sora's the younger boy would have let out a sigh of relief as Riku explained the situation. "So you just want me to watch you play?" Sora asked, his voice becoming steadier with each second. "I could do that; I would just need to know how to get there. I'm far too new to this town to know where anything is."

Riku smiled, Sora had played right into his hand and Riku loved it. "Well were do you live?" Riku asked his voice calm and collected. "I can tell you how the quickest way to get there if I know where you'll be starting at."

Sora seemed to think his question over as Riku took a few steps back, returning to Sora his personal space. Sora seemed to think this new question over in his head, his furrowed brows showing that he must have been in deep thought. Then with a sudden laugh Sora responded. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure where I live. Tidus is my host family, and I know how to get home from here I'm just not sure of street names or address just yet." Sora laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Riku's eyes widened, he hadn't known Sora was living with Tidus. The strange thing was that Zell was Tidus' room mate and Zell told Riku everything, this was why Riku was suddenly so surprised. Riku had expected Sora to not know his address as the boy had only been in the town for 2 days, and because of this Riku's plan worked perfectly. Riku knew where Tidus' house was to an exact only because of Zell, but Sora didn't need to know this. So with a snort Riku began to dig threw the large pockets of his dark blue pants. "…give me your hand." Riku ordered in a smooth voice as he pulled a pen out of his unique pants. Sora nodded and held out his hand obediently and watched as Riku wrote a phone number on the back of his hand.

"There, you give me a call when you get home and find out your address; then I'll be able to tell you how to get to the club." Riku shrugged as he placed a fist on his hip while returning his pen to his pocket.

Sora looked down at the number on the back of his hand, his face full of surprise. Sora knew what Riku's question was before he had even opened his mouth to ask it. "You're writing reminds me of calligraphy; it came as a surprise to me, that's all." Sora muttered as he tore his gaze from the numbers on his hand.

Riku let out a whole hearted laugh. "You really are something, do you know that?" Riku teased as he ran a hand threw his hair before glancing at Sora. "I've had a lot of time to work on my penmanship." With those words Riku turned to leave but he only took a few steps before turning back to Sora. "Oh, I forgot one thing. If anyone other than Vince, Leon, Cloud or I answer the phone you might want to hang up and call back later."

A look of confusion crossed Sora's features, "Why would I want to do that?" Sora queried in a befuddled voice. Riku laughed to himself, if either Ansem or Sephiroth answered the phone they would not only punish Riku for giving out their number, they would most certainly scare the boy off with their harsh, and sometimes malicious, comments. So Riku decided to play it safe and give Sora the best answer he could.

"Let's just say my guardians are rather…" Riku paused to search for the right word before turning back to Sora with an eerie smile "…creepy" Sora swallowed at Riku's word of choice and let out a nervous laugh. Riku turned with a small smirk and made his way over to the sink, intending to wash the spilled oil off his hands.

_----T-h-e---d-a-y---y-o-u---w-i-l-l---o-p-e-n---t-h-e---d-o-o-r---i-s---b-o-t-h---f-a-r---o-f-f---a-n-d---v-e-r-y---n-e-a-r----_

Sora watched Riku turn and walk to the sink. He couldn't help but feel a small tinge of disappointment when Riku left without a word of farewell, but it was to be expected. Sora and Riku weren't friends; Sora had just been clumsy and spilt oil on Riku, there was no other bond that held them together.

With a small sigh Sora turned back to his car and prepared himself to get back to work when he caught a glimpse of something white out of the corner of his eye. With furrowed brows Sora watched Riku's dirty tank top float to the ground. Riku must have slipped it into his hands when he wasn't paying attention. Sora shrugged lightly to himself and bent to pick up the shirt.

Suddenly he was hit with a wave of jumbled emotions and images. Sora stood up with a gasp, his hand over his neck as he remembered strange images. A pair of powerful hips molding behind him, a hand cupping his groin, flashes of silver, hot breath on his neck and a familiar voice whispering a promise that made Sora's stomach somersault before the person bit down on his neck harshly.

Silver…when Sora thought silver the first thing that came to mind was…  
Sora turned to look at Riku from across the room. Riku was washing the oil off his hands. There was no way he could have made it all the way across the room to...Sora shook his head. Whatever vision's he had in his head where just that, visions. They weren't memories because they hadn't really happened. No matter how real Sora thought they felt, Sora would bet his life they hadn't really happened.

How unfortunate it was a bet he would lose.

_----B-u-t---d-o-n-t---b-e---a-f-r-a-i-d---a-n-d---d-o-n-t---f-o-r-g-e-t----_

Riku turned away from his angel and walked towards the sink with full intention to simply wash his hands and get back to his car. He had played with the boy enough for now; anything else might scare the boy away. Riku turned on the sink and began to wash his hands, his mind wandering to a chocolate haired youth.

Without thought, Riku turned to look back at Sora. The boy had dropped the shirt Riku had placed into his hands without the younger boy noticing and was bending down to pick it up. Once again, instinct overpowered thought and Riku's eyes flashed with a strange power that caused everything around him to freeze.

Riku glanced around the room with a smirk, as soon as his eyes fell on Sora's figure they clouded over with lust. Soon Riku was sauntering over to the boy who was frozen in a most promising position. Riku licked his lips as he positioned himself behind Sora, molding his hips to the youth's and wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. Riku brought his mouth down to Sora's neck, breathing in the sent that was Sora. The boy smelt like nothing Riku could explain, and it drove the silver haired teen crazy. With a smirk on his face Riku brought a hand down to cup Sora's groin as he lowered his mouth to Sora's ear. "You're _mine._" Riku groaned into Sora's ear as he thrust his hips into Sora's before biting the cherub's neck; only hard enough to leave a mark.

It took everything Riku had to pull himself off of Sora and walk back to the sink. With an angry sigh Riku placed his hands under the faucet whose water was seemingly frozen in time. As soon as Riku touched the water everything around him began to move once again, the students had no idea that anything out of the ordinary had happened. Well, all the students save for Riku.

At least, that's what Riku thought.

Riku didn't need to watch Sora to know that the boy wore a confused look on his face and was touching his neck. Riku knew that the boy must have held onto small parts of what Riku had done to him. But Riku wasn't worried about Sora figuring out that what Sora experienced was indeed reality and not a strange day-dream. After all there was no way a mortal could explain such a strange event, people couldn't slow down time.

Riku waited until he felt Sora's gaze fall upon something other than his back before he began to walk back to his car, wiping his wet hands on his pants. Knowing that class would be ending soon, Riku gave up on working on his car and began to put away his tools. Just as Riku finished the bell rang, signaling the end of first hour. Riku gazed over at Sora to find that the smaller boy was cursing up a storm; the sight caused Riku to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice from behind Riku, Riku turned his head but kept his eyes on Sora as he replied to the figure behind him.

"Someone's not very happy about class being over." Riku smirked as Sora rushed to clean up his things.

"So you want us to go ahead without you?" Cloud asked as he stepped forward to stand next to Vincent, Leon and Zell behind him. Zell was busy talking to Leon about something, he looked very excited and was bouncing higher with each passing second. Leon wore a smirk on his face as he watched Zell bounce with excitement and nodded when it seemed appropriate.

"I'm glad you understand." Riku snorted as he began to walk towards Sora, raising a hand in the air as a goodbye. Riku didn't feel Vincent's glare upon his back, nor did he hear the raven's sigh of anger. He didn't notice Cloud lay a hand upon Vincent's shoulder or the sad smile Cloud sent Vincent. Riku was wholly concentrated on Sora, the small boy who made his whole being ache. This feeling was something Riku had never experienced before, it was like something was forcing Riku to Sora.

_----Y-o-u---a-r-e---t-h-e---o-n-e---w-h-o---w-i-l-l---o-p-e-n---t-h-e---d-o-o-r----_

Sora sighed, he wasn't able to get much work done on his car and he had spent a good amount of energy cleaning up his station faster than most would believe possible. But class was over and there was no use crying over spilt milk. So with another sigh Sora knelt to gather his things from the floor.

"Yo," said a familiar voice into his ear. Sora jumped in surprise, if it weren't for Riku's reflexes, Sora's shoulder would have hit Riku square under his chin. With wide eyes Sora quickly spun to face the other teen.

"Oh, Riku…I didn't hear you there." Sora gasped as he placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Riku hummed happily in his head as Sora gasped out his name and he had to stop himself from licking his lips as he thought of all the other sounds Sora could make. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you wanted some company on your way to seminar." Riku said in a sincere voice while his eyes glinted with amusement and wicked thoughts danced threw his head.

"You didn't scare me!" Sora huffed as he threw his backpack over one shoulder, pouting slightly.

"Oh, my mistake." Riku laughed as he held his hands in the air, shaking his head from side to side. "I just wanted to know if you would like some company on your way to seminar. It must be awfully lonely walking to classes alone."

Sora turned his head from Riku with a pout on his face and crossed his arms, intending to ignore Riku's question until the senior apologized for laughing at him. His plan was working until some movement caught his attention.

Sora turned his head and watched Riku's group of friends making their way to leave the class. Sora noticed that none of them looked very happy, (save for Zell, who was always happy.) But one person out of the group seemed to stick out, his sorrow hitting Sora in large waves. The small brunet's eyes met with the tall raven, his sad crimson eyes piercing Sora's very core. The pain causing his chest to tighten and the boy couldn't stop his hand from clenching his chest. Sora watched the way the emotion in the raven's eyes go from sorrow to immense irritation, jealously and scorn. Sora couldn't help but feel that all the emotions in the raven's eyes were somehow his fault and the guilt didn't stop even after the raven had left the room.

"Don't let Vincent scare you, he may look scary but he's a big softy." Riku said as he draped an arm over Sora's shoulders, his intense gaze locked on Sora's profile. He had expected the boy to blush and sputter at the sudden touch, but the boy seemed lost in thought, his eyes shimmering with pain.

Sora turned to look up at Riku with wide, questioning eyes. "Wont your friends be angry that you left them to…walk with me?" The boy asked in a small voice, his innocent eyes seemed to be peering deep into Riku's soul.

It was too bad Riku didn't have a soul…

_**----Y-o-u---h-o-l-d---t-h-e---m-i-g-h-t-i-e-s-t---w-e-a-p-o-n---o-f---a-l-l----**_

_**----S-o---d-o-n-t---f-o-r-g-e-t---**_

_TBC_

**A/N : **Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I'm gonna start posting shorter chapters more often, I hope none of you mind that. I really wanted this chapter to go on for Much, **MUCH** longer, but I think it will take me much to long. So I'll post this for now and give you more when I can.

Thank you all for staying with me for so long! I really appreciate it!

Lots of Love to all my readers

Solo


End file.
